Blas García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) Andrés García (sobrino) |nacionalidad = mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Blas García es un actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de Hidalgo. Empezó en el doblaje en el año de 1966. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o películas extranjeras. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Es conocido por hacer la voz de Nibbler o Mordelón en la serie animada Futurama hasta la 4ta. temporada y por ser la voz de Sajin Komamura en Bleach. Desde mediados de la década de los '70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje, hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja; o como en Hombres de negro III en donde es prácticamente imposible diferenciar una voz de la otra (García dobla a Tommy Lee Jones mientras que Aguilar hace lo propio con Josh Brolin, pero dichos actores interpretan al mismo personaje en diferentes épocas en la película). thumb|229px|right thumb|right|229px|Fragmento de la película "Los Indestructibles" en el cual se puede apreciar mejor la similitud en el registro de las voces entre Blas García (Schwarzenegger) y Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Stallone). thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px thumb|[[Rubeus Hagrid de Harry Potter|190px]] thumb|[[Optimus Prime uno de sus personajes más conocidos|251px]] Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones *General Douglas MacArthur en Emperador (2012) *Thaddeus Stevens en Lincoln (2012) *Arnold Soames en ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) *Agente K en Hombres de negro III (2012) *Coronel. Chester Phillips en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Gene McClary en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Sheriff Ed Tom Bell en No Country for Old Men (2008) *Hank Deerfield en En el valle de Elah (2008) *Verdugo en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Roland Sharp en El hombre de la casa (2005) *L.T. Bonham en La cacería (2003) *Samuel Jones en Las desapariciones (2003) *Agente K en Hombres de negro II (2002) *Agente K en Hombres de negro (1997) *Ryan Gaerity en Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo (1993) *William Stranix en Alerta máxima (1992) (Redoblaje) *Clay Shaw en JFK (1991) Clint Eastwood *Gus Lobel en Curvas de la vida (2012) *Terry McCaleb en Deuda de sangre (2002) *Frank Corvin en Jinetes del espacio (2000) *Steve Everett Crímenes verdaderos (1999) *Luther Whitney en Poder absoluto (1997) *Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison (1995) *Frank Horrigan en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) *Sargento Thomas Highway en Heartbreak Ridge (1986) *El Predicador en El jinete pálido (1985) *Teniente Speer en Ciudad ardiente (1984) *Philo Beddoe en Pendenciero rebelde (1978) *Josey Wales en El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Magnum .44 (1973) Redoblaje *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Harry el sucio (1971) Sylvester Stallone *Henry "Razor" Sharp en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *James Bonomo en El ejecutor (2012) *Barney Ross en Los indestructibles 2 Zima (2012) *Barney Ross en Los indestructibles Zima (2010) *John Rambo en Rambo: Regreso al infierno DVD (2008) *Rocky Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) *Joe Tanto en Driven (1ra. versión) (2001) *Sheriff Freddy Heflin Tierra de policías (1997) *Raymond Quik en El especialista (1994) *John Spartan en El Demoledor (1993) *Sgt. Joe Bomowski en ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) *John Rambo en Rambo III (1988) *Teniente Marion "Cobra" Cobretti en Cobra (1986) *Robert Hatch en Escape a la victoria (1981) Samuel L. Jackson *Detective P.K. Highsmith en Policías de respuesto (2010) *Él mismo en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) *El Pulpo en The Spirit (2009) *Abel Turner en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Gerald Olin en 1408 (2007) (segundo doblaje) *Narrador en La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) *Lorenzo Council en Freedomland (2006) *Will Marsh en Home Of The Brave (2006) *Rufus en Kill Bill Vol.2 (2004) *West en Basic (2003) *Elijah Price en El protegido (2000) *Ordell Robbie en Jackie Brown (1997) (1ra versión / Redoblaje) *Mitch Henessey en El largo beso del adiós (1996) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Trench en Los indestructibles TV (2010) *T-800 en Terminator 3 (2003) *Gordy Brewer en Daño colateral (2002) *Lobo Blanco en Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) *Adam Gibson en El sexto día (2000) *Sr. Frío/Victor Fries en Batman y Robin (1997) *Howard Langston en El regalo prometido (1996) *Douglas Quaid en El vengador del futuro (1990) *John Kimble en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) *Hércules en Hércules en Nueva York (1970) Morgan Freeman *Archibald "Archie" Clayton en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Allan Trumbull en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011) *Carter Chambers en Antes de partir (2008) *Capt. Jack Doyle en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Dios en Todopoderoso (Primer doblaje / 2003) *Coronel Curtis en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Juez White en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Anthony Hopkins *Jhon en 360 Oportunidades (2011) *Ted Crawford en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Juez Irwin en Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Robert en La prueba (2005) *Ag. Oakes en Malas compañías (2002) *Titus Andronicus en Titus (1999) *Ethan Powell en Instinto (1999) *Diego de la Vega en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *McCandless en Sin identidad (1992) *Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) Danny Glover *Bernie Pope en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) *Detective David Tapp (archivo) en El juego del miedo 5 (2008) *Elroy Fletcher en Be Kind Rewind (2008) (Versión TV) *Coronel Isaac Johnson en Tirador (2007) *Ken Hollister en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *Jake Neeley en Cicatrices de guerra (2005) *Henry Sherman en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Gus Green en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *George Knox en Ángeles (1994) Sean Connery *William Forrester en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) *Paul Armstrong en Causa justa (1995) *Captain Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Profesor Henry Jones Sr. en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (Redoblaje / 1989) *Cor. Alan Caldwell en El presidio (1988) *James Bond en Los diamantes son eternos (Doblaje original / 1971) *James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno (1965) Donald Sutherland *Presidente Snow en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Presidente Snow en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Jack Pellit en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Nigel Honeycutt en Amor y tesoro (2008) *Conrad Jacob en Conspiración (1997) *General Donald MacClinton en Epidemia (1995) Robert De Niro *Jack Tiberius Byrnes en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (Trailer / 2010) *Senador McLaughlin en Machete (2010) *Gil Renard en El fanático (1996) *Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Dwight Hansen en La edad difícil (1993) *Al Capone en Los Intocables (1987) Leslie Nielsen *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 4 y TV (2006) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) *Allen Green en Me quieren volver loca (1987) *Dr. Rumack en ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) Charles Bronson ' *Mayor Grigori Borzov en Teléfono (1977) *Harmonica en Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) *Joseph Wladislaw en Doce del patíbulo (1967) *Cos Erickson en Almas en conflicto (1965) *Sargento John Danforth en Cuando hierve la sangre (1959) 'Robbie Coltrane *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) Keith David *Scott Boytano en Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) *El Gato en Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) *Kirby en Presidentes muertos (1995) *Luther Jermoe en Article 99 (1992) *Detective Huggins en Final Analysis (1992) Christopher Plummer *Arthur Case en El plan perfecto (2006) *Abuelo Gates en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *Aristóteles en Alexander (2004) *Sr. Massie en La garganta del diablo (2003) *Mike Wallace en El Informante (1999) Jeff Bridges *Jimmy Berg en Escenas de un crimen (2001) *Michael Faraday en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) *Jeff Dude Lebowski en Identidad peligrosa (1998) *Max Klein en Sin miedo a la vida (Doblaje original / 1993) *Jack Lucas en Pescador de ilusiones (1991) Yul Brynner *El pistolero en El mundo futuro (1976) *El pistolero en El mundo oeste (1973) *Chris en El retorno de los siete (1966) *Chris en Los siete magníficos (1960) *Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (1956) John Wayne *Will Andersen en Los cowboys (1972) *Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn en Temple de acero (1969) *Temuyín / Gengis Kan en El conquistador (1956) *John Breen en El valiente de Kentucky (1948) *Comandante Wedge Donovan en Batallón de construcción (1944) Christopher Lee *Saruman en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) (Version extendida) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) Nick Nolte *Burt Johnson en Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) *Mulgarath en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Pete Bell en Blue Chips (1994) *Jack Cates en Otras 48 horas (1990) Ernie Hudson *Padre Clarence en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Agente Especial Anthony Vejar en La ultima carta 2 (2010) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía (2000) Michael Clarke Duncan *Sam en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Spinks en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) *John Coffey en Milagros inesperados (1999) Terence Stamp *Terrance Bundley en ¡Sí señor! (2009) *Siegfried en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *General Zod en Superman II (1980) *General Zod en Superman (1978) Burt Reynolds *Gral. Montgomery en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Goldbluth en Grilled (2006) *Jake Dalton en Puentes rotos (2006) *Archie McGregor en Tiempo de lobos (2002) *Juez Burns en Alaska ardiente (1999) Charlton Heston *Él mismo en Masacre en Columbine (2002) *Juda Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (1959) (Redoblaje) *Moisés / Dios en Los diez mandamientos (Redoblaje / 1956) *Capitán Colt Saunders en Los Violentos (1956) John Goodman *Sammy en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Stan el portero en Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) *Pops Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) Charles S. Dutton *Panther en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Cleveland Stack Stackhouse en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) *Huey en Nick of Time(1995) Peter Cullen *Optimus Prime en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007) John Rhys-Davies *Murdoch en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) *Murdoch en Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) *Maurice Treville en Anillos de violencia (1992) James Brolin *Ben Selleck en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) *Franklin Harris en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) *Jack Barnes en Atrápame si puedes (2002) Bill Nighy *Viktor en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *Viktor en Inframundo: la evolución (2006) *Viktor en Underworld (2003) (Redoblaje) Michael Caine *Andrew en Juegos siniestros (2007) *John Cutter en El gran truco (2006) (primera versión) *Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) Brian Cox *Angus MacMorrow (adulto) en Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) *Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy en Horas de angustia (1998) Redoblaje *Smith en Un hombre entre sombras (1996) Ricardo Montalbán *Abuelo en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Abuelo en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Khan Noonien Singh en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Delroy Lindo *Det. Roland Castlebeck en 60 segundos (2000) *Arthur Rose en Las reglas de la vida (1999) *Calhoun en Su mejor decisión(1997) Robert Mitchum *Sheriff J. P. Harrah en El Dorado (1966) *Paddy Carmody en Tres vidas errantes (1960) *Captán Murrell en El Zorro del mar (1957) Jon Voight *La voz en Sin escape (2013) *Creighton en Navidad sin los suegros (2008) (Versión Warner) Danny Huston *Poseidón en Furia de Titanes 2 (2012) *Poseidón en Furia de Titanes (2010) Alan Dale *Monsignor Chamberlain en Priest: El vengador (2011) *General Ross en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) Bill Cobbs *Sr. Stewart en Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) *Cobb en El intermediario (2006) Armin Mueller-Stahl *Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Semyon en Promesas del este (2007) Kris Kristofferson *Ken Murphy en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *John Burnett en Baila conmigo (1998) Clark Gable *Edward J. Blackie Gallagher en Enemigos públicos (Archivo / 2009) *Rhett Butler en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Frank Langella *Richard Nixon en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Dr. Earl Hill en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) J.K. Simmons *Lee Mayer en El sospechoso (2007) *Mac MacGuff en Juno (2007) Alan Rickman *Antoine Richis en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Eamon de Valera en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) Bruce Greenwood *Tnte. Bennie Macko en Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Bob en Un papá de sobra (1997) Rade Serbedzija * Oleg Butraskaya en Respuesta armada (2003) *Ivan Tretiak en El santo (1997) Michael Jordan *Él Mismo en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Él Mismo en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) Ian Holm *George The Geek en Beautiful Joe (2000) *Capitán Fluellen en Enrique V (1989) Michael Ironside *Rallack en Invasión (1997) *Gral. Katana en Highlander II (1991) Gene Hackman *Senador Kevin en La jaula de las locas (1996) *Harry Zimm en El nombre del juego (1995) Roger Moore *Lord Edgar Dobbs en The Quest (Redoblaje - 3ª versión / 1996) *Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock en Bullseye! (1990) Harvey Keitel *Sr. Winston Lobo en Pulp Fiction (1994) *Sr. Blanco en Perros de la calle (1992) Gregory Peck *Andrew Jorgenson en Riqueza ajena (1991) *Ambrose Bierce en Gringo viejo (1989) *Cleve Van Valen en La conquista del oeste (1962) Stephen Tobolowsky *Jud Phillips en Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) *Clayton Townley en Mississippi en llamas (1988) Chuck Connors *Geronimo en Geronimo (1962) *Buck Hannassey en Horizontes de grandeza (1958) Otros papeles *Meyer Wolfsheim (Amitabh Bachchan) en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Capitán Woods (Thomas F. Wilson) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Burnsie (David Fox) en Mamá (2013) *Juez (Péter Kertész) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voz de la introducción en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Abuelo Gustav Tepes (Hans-Peter Deppe) en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) *Sr. Weyland (Ving Rhames) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Insertos en Lady Vegas (2012) *Insertos en La tierra prometida (2012) *Título en El ejecutor (2012) *Doctor de Pete (Tom Everett) y Título en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Abuelo Buba (Clement von Franckenstei) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) en El Avispón Verde (2011) *Clifford Jones (Stephen McHattie) en Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) *Canciller (Richard Benkins) en Arthur (2011) *Capitán (Tom Atkins) en Diablo sobre Ruedas (2011) *Voz en la televisión en Los descendientes (2011) *Insertos en El experimento (2010) *Insertos en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Narrador (Mike Patton) e Insertos en Bunraku (2010) (Redoblaje) *Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) en Robin Hood (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Insertos en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Harry Rusick (Alan C. Peterson) en La tortura (2008) (Segunda versión) *Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Garret en La maldición de las serpientes (2008) *Predicador en The Man Who Came Back (2008) *Voces adicionales en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Marty (Dennis Hopper) en La elegida (2008) *Portero / Juez en El progreso del peregrino (2008) *Comisionado Gillian Loeb (Colin McFarlane) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) en Pura suerte (2007) *Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) en Retrato de amor (2007) *Capitan García (Edward James Olmos) en Splinter (2006) *Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) en El nacimiento (2006) *Doc (Lou Beatty Jr.) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Consejero Leal (Stephen McHattie) en 300 (2006) *Insertos en Shadow Man (2006) *Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Nelson (Harry Belafonte) en Bobby (2006) *Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) en Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) *Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) *Voces adicionales en Una princesa de incógnito (2005) *Nestor (John Shrapnel) en Troya (2004) *Eso (Eddie Izzard) en Cinco chicos y esto (2004) *Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) en Dragón latino (2004) *Thrasyvoulos en El sabor de la vida (2003) *Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) en La historia de Ted Bundy *Gallo Claudio (voz) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) en El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) *Pete Crane (Stacy Keach) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) en Matrix Recargado (2003) *Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) en Jefe de estado (2003) *Mayor (Douglas Sebern) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Longo (James Gaylyn) en El concurso del millón (2003) *Voces Adicionales - Defendiendo a los niños (2003) *Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) en Huracán (2002) *Narrador/ Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Presentador en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) *Presentador en Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) *Inspector asociado en Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) *Castor en Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *Griff en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) en Las cuatro plumas (2001) *Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Dios(Michael Bryant) en El Señor de los milagros (2000) *Sol (Lennie James) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Sargento Ganz en Road Rage(1999) *Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) en Tres reyes (1999) *Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) en Todos los pequeños animales (1998) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) *Michael Kogan (Jürgen Prochnow) en Asesinos sustitutos (1998) *Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) en Fantasmas (1998) *Warren (J.T. Walsh) en Breakdown (1997) *Carter (William Devane) en Revancha (1997) *Capt. Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) en Descenso final (1997) *Voces diversas en Cupido motorizado (1997) *Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) en El jorobado (1997) *Eric Black (Eric Peterson) - Virus (1996) *Robert Deguerin (James Caan) en El Protector (1996) (1ra versión) *Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) en Hamlet (1996) *Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) en Garras (1996) *Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) en Bogus (1996) *Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión imposible (1996) *Frank en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) *El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en El Fantasma (1996) *Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) / Presentación en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) en Tommy Boy (1995) *Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) en Jumanji (1995) *General Ourumov (Gottfried John) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Doctor en Un día para recordar (1995) *Soldado 2 en regadera en Ricardo III (1995) *Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) en Fuga de Absolom (1994) *M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Ag. Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) en Sin salida (1993) *Faraón (Maximilian Schell) en Abraham (1993) *Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) en Robocop 3 (1993) *Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) en Alerta máxima (1992) (Doblaje original) *Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Hugo Paynter (James Fox) en El rehén (1992) *Joe Meledandri en Romance otoñal (1992) *Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Maurice Treville (John Rhys-Davies) en Anillos de violencia (1992) *Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) en Soldado Universal (1992) (Doblaje mexicano) *Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) en Sneakers (1992) *Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) en Como en las telenovelas (1991) *Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) en Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) *Rey Claudio (Alan Bates) en Hamlet (1990) *Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) en Días de trueno (1990) *Jefe de Barney en Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) *Ring Lardner (John Sayles) en Ocho hombres (1988) *Tony (Dean Stockwell) en Casada con la mafia (1988) *Rey del Mal in The Black Cauldron (1985) *''Slick'' Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) en Silverado (1985) *Voces adicionales en Gremlins (1984) (Doblaje original) *Cadete Moses Hightower Bubba Smith en Locademia de policía (1984) *Chris (Lee Van Cleef) en El desafio de los siete magníficos (1984) *Chris (George Kennedy) en La furia de los siete magníficos (1983) *Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy en Las Profecías de Nostradamus (1981) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 2 (1981) *Scott James (Chuck Norris) en El Octagono (1980) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky II (1979) *Capitán en Mi amigo el dragón (1977) *Jaques Page en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) *Pianista en Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) *George (Warren Beatty) en Shampoo (1975) *Prof. Ivarsson (David Hartman) en Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) *Policía en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) *Capitán McCluskey -(Sterling Hayden) en El Padrino (redoblaje, 1972) *Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) en La noche de los generales (1967) *The Man (Cornel Wilde) en La prueba del león (1966) *Comandante Ejercito Yanqui en El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) *Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) en Fui un ladrón (1965) *Teniente John Curtis (George Peppard) en Operación Crossbow (1965) *Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) en El gran escape (1963) *Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón en El satánico Dr. No (1962) *Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el príncipe Feisal / Presentación en Lawrence de Arabia (1962) *Barrabás (Harry Guardino) en Rey de Reyes (1961) *Soldado en Cautivo (1960) *Stubb (Harry Andrews) en Moby Dick (1956) *Mr. Harley -(Frank Conroy) en El día que paralizaron la Tierra (1951) *Señor Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Sparks - (Leigh Whipper) en Conciencias muertas (1943) *Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) en Susana de las montañas (1939) *Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) en A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) *Harlan (Claude Earl Jones) en Miracle Mile (¿redoblaje?) Películas animadas thumb|Igor de Winnie Pooh|250px Peter Cullen: *Optimus Prime en Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Igor en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Igor en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Igor en Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) *Igor en Un año con mucho Pooh (2002) *Igor en La gran película de Piglet (2003) *Igor en La película de Tigger (2000) *Igor en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) Michael Caine *Finn McMissille en Cars 2 (2011)thumb|200px|Blas García durante el doblaje de Cars 2 *Lord Ladrillo en Gnomeo y Julieta (2010) Andre Ware *Nick Fury en Los vengadores 2 (2008) *Nick Fury en Los vengadores (2007) Otros: *Igor (Bud Luckey) en Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Espíritu del Oeste en Rango (2011) *Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) en Megamente (2010) *Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) en Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *Tai Lung (Ian McShane) en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película (2007) *Sven "El Governator"(Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Cars (2006) *Huevo Líder en Una película de huevos (2006) *Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) en La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) *J.W. en Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos (2005) *Rataxes en Babar, rey de los elefantes (1999) *Tubalú en El Mundo Mágico de Bella (1998) *Soldado romano en La primera Navidad (1998) *Jacob Marley en Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) *Drake (Tim Curry) en La piedra y el pingüino (1995) *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Rey del mal en El caldero mágico (1985) *Asistente en Los supersabios (1978) *Igor en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Doto Kazehana en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) *Fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) *Insertos en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2001) *Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis (2001) *Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) *Insertos en Recuerdos (1995) *M. Bison en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) *Inspector / Insertos en Akira (1988) *Padre de Marina / Cangrejo en La princesa sirena (1975) *Rocco / el hombre de piedra en La princesa encantada (Anime) (1968) Series animadas Peter Cullen *Igor en El libro de Pooh (2001) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Prime (2011) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Rescue Bots (2011-presente) Otros *John Rambo en Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) *Superman y Clark kent en Superman (1988) *Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Cabeza de martillo, Satan Noel y Brujo Legendario (Demonio) en Cazadores de duendes *K en Hombres de negro: La serie animada thumb|230px|Sir Topham Hatt en "Thomas y sus Amigos" *Entrenador en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) *Goliath en Gárgolas (2º Temporada) (1995) *Alcalde Pambazo en El lagartijo de Ned *Ramiro Ramírez en Highlander: El inmortal *Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) en Soy la Comadreja *Diesel, Sir Topham Hatt en Thomas y sus Amigos *Rey Kruel en Donkey Kong Country) *Bartolomeo en Las aventuras de Timon y Pumba *Director Mulligan en La escuela del rino volador *Narración en Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking *Insertos en Las tres mellizas *Sigma en Súper sergio *Morgan Freeman en Ugly Americans *Mordelón en Futurama (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) (2001) *Sr. Senior Senior en Kim Possible (2002) *Terminator y Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Gobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger en VH1 Ilustrado *Mace Windu en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (2009) *Ayudante en Los supersabios *LeVar "Locomotora" Brown en Cleveland *Tarzan (Filmation) en Tarzan. *Sr. Frío en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman (1977) (filmation) *Anunciador en Las gemelas de Saint Claire *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *Voces diversas en Jumanji *Talbot en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Juana de Arco"); Narrador (Capítulo "Marie Curie"); Presentación (Capitulo "Galileo"); Presentación (Capítulo "Marco Polo") *Krómulax en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *El asombroso Finnwich en El castigado *Dr. Pirano en Street Sharks *Burro Gruñon (Cranky Doodle Donkey) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Sr. Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en MAD (Temp 4-) Anime *Inspector Iwai/Centella en Capitán Centella * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones (original) (algunos capítulos) *Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Prof. Espinasuz en Remi (1977) *Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe/Prof. Kitani en Shuten Doji *Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) en Bleach *Hydranoid en Bakugan *Hidote / Apostador en Naruto *General / Cobrador / Narración en Burn Up Excess *Cabeza de Martillo (ep. 1) en Cazadores de duendes *Satan Noel (ep. 9) / Brujo Legendario (ep. 12) en Cazadores de duendes 2 *Profesor en clase de Keiichi (ep. 4) en ¡Oh, mi diosa! *Jefe de Policía 2 / Narración en Sukeban Deka *Narración en La Leyenda De Ellcia *Insertos en El Escuadrón de las Doncellas *Insertos en Frontera sin ley *Voces diversas en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) *Duque Duraluminio en La princesa caballero *Kenyan en Jackie y Nuca *Rey Hechizero en Guerras de Genma *Comandante Hell Deathbird en Super submarino 99 *Voz del Digi Xros Loader en Digimon Xros Wars Series de televisión Michael Clarke Duncan *Jerome 'Mad Dog' Burnett en Dos hombres y medio *Colt en La doble vida de Chuck Otros *Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek en Viaje a las estrellas (1966-1969) *Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración en Star Trek: The Next Generation (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Sidney Freedman en M*A*S*H (1985-1995) *Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) en El Príncipe del Rap y Narración (1990-1996) *Cap. Hermon en Cuando los Animales Atacan *Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) en $h*! My Dad Says *Narrador, Mr. Moore, Barman, LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) en Smallville *Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) en El secuestro (2006-2007) *Julius (Terry Crews) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2008) *Leon vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) en Pushing Daisies (2007) *Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración en O.C. Vidas Ajenas (2006-2007) *A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) en Las Vegas (2007-2008) *Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos en Caso cerrado (2003-2010) *Profesor Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) (1ª temp.) en Touch (2012-2013) *Hal Linden en Historias de animales *Teniente Jack Curtis (Robert Lansing) en Automan (1984) *Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo *Poncio Pilatos en Anno Domini *Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) en El Renegado *Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Terrance McQuewick (Malcolm McDowell) (dos caps.) en El séquito *Ron (Paul De La Rosa) en Sueños de Hollywood *Ambrosio en San Agustín *Juez, Voces adicionales en Sherlock *Narración en Todos amigos *Voces adicionales en Espías en Conflicto (debut) *Voces adicionales en ¿Tú otra vez? *Presentación en Eddie el entusiasta Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Juca de Oliveira *Otto Vieira en La cura (serie de TV) *Gabriel Valadares en Río del destino *Samuel en Flor del Caribe Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Pelé en El clon (2001-2002) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) * Pericles (Tony Tornado) en Cuna de Gato (2009-2010) * Plinio (Paulo José) en Dinosaurios y Robots Narración e insertos *Narración e insertos en La Biblia (2013) *Narración e insertos en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Insertos en Eureka (2006-presente) *Narrador en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Insertos en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Insertos en My Life in Ruins (2009) *Insertos en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Insertos en El Espíritu (2008) *Narrador en Smallville (2001-2008) *Insertos en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Narrador en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Insertos en Run Fatboy Run (2007) *Insertos en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Insertos en Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Insertos en 16 calles (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Narrador en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Narración en Witchblade (2006) *Narrador en Æon Flux (2005) *Insertos en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Insertos en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Insertos en Joan de Arcadia (2003) *Insertos en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Narración en Providence (1999–2002) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador en Nikita (1997-2001) *Narrador en Los 60's *Narrador en American girl *Narrador en Películas animadas bíblicas *Insertos en Jesse (1998-2000) *Insertos en Revancha (1999) *Insertos en Analízame (1999) *Insertos en Tres reyes (1999) *Insertos en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Insertos en El tren atómico (1999) *Insertos en Liberty Heights (1999) *Insertos en Oasis de fantasía (1998) *Insertos en Jueves (1998) *Narrador en Tensión sobre rieles (Harry Shearer) (1997) *Insertos en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Insertos en La proposición (1997) *Insertos en Moll Flanders (1996) *Presentación y créditos finales en Matilda (1996) *Insertos en Jumanji (1995) *Narrador en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Insertos en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Insertos en El circo de la fe (1992) *Narrador en Article 99 (1992) *Insertos en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry (1990) *Insertos en Arma mortal 2 (1989) (Redoblaje) *Narración e insertos (Christopher Plummer) en Madeline (1988-93) *Insertos en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (últimas temporadas, 1992-1994) *Narración en Sukeban Deka (1976 - 1982) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Insertos en Bonanza (1959-1973) *Insertos en Jericho (2006-2008) *Insertos en No robarás en Domingo *Insertos en Los 10 mandamientos (2006) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico *Tom Crastley en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Knollenberg en Kevorkian *Narración en Delgadas *Narración en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Narración en Oír y ahora *Narración en Autismo: El musical Cine y Televisión Nacional *Los Rey (2012) *Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de ministerio público *A cada quien su santo (TV Azteca, 2011) *Lo que callamos las mujeres (TV Azteca, 2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Marisol (telenovela de 1996) - Oswaldo (interno de prisión) *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente 1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Comerciales *Consejo de la Comunicación (promo: Diviértete leyendo "El ángel de la victoria del Barcelona") (2014) *Chevrolet (Chevy) USA (2012) *Voltron de MacPlay (1986) *Periódico Novedades *Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 *Pepsi vasos Michael Jackson y Batman (años 90) *Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) *Cerveza Brisa (1981) *Banrural (1980) *Ejercito y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (años 90) *Quaker State *Raid (insecticida) *Pilas Duracell *Canal de las Estrellas ("A continuación...") (Televisa, 1996) *Central de Abasto (Televisa, 2008) *Bio-Electro (Genomma Lab) Otros *Voz en off de introducción para canal eljiots en YouTube. Videojuegos *Saruman - Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Asrael - Darksiders *League of Legends - Darius, Galio, Singed *Batman Arkham Origins - Comisinado Loeb, James Gordon Curiosidades *Habiendo doblado previamente a Robert John Burke en Robocop 3 y a Arnold Schwarzenegger en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas, tuvo posteriormente la oportunidad de doblar a Optimus Prime en la trilogía de Transformers. *Actualmente es la voz Optimus Prime de Transformers (En las películas de 2007, 2009, 2011 y en la serie Prime), igualmente es la voz de Igor de Winnie Pooh, ambos personajes interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EE. UU.). *En el episodio "Futuro !@#$%^&*" en La casa de los dibujos aparece una parodia de Terminator, la cual García es la voz de Terminator en la película Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas. Enlaces externos *Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos